Happy Valenklaine's Day 2016
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: A series of one-shots for the 2016 Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge. Each story will be based on the song prompt of the day - you know how this works! So grab some tea, get cozy, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Oh My Love

 _A/N: Written for the 2016 Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge._ _Day 1's prompt – the song "Oh My Love" by John Lennon._

It was a stupid fight.

Both of them had been stressed out lately over a variety of things. Unfortunately, they had unwittingly allowed the tension to build until they suddenly took it out on each other. Finally, Blaine held his hand up and, despite the yelling that had gone back and forth, said in a quiet voice, "Stop."

Hazel eyes met blue eyes for a moment, each man a little breathless as they stared at each other across the room. "Just stop, Kurt," Blaine nearly whispered.

"Yeah," Kurt answered after a moment, the heat gone from his voice, as well. "Stopping is good."

Blaine momentarily considered grabbing his coat and going for a walk, but he'd done that once after a disagreement early in their relationship and he knew Kurt had worried. He knew he wouldn't want to be the one sitting in the apartment wondering when his husband was coming home. That wasn't fair. Instead, he moved over to the couch and sat down, taking deep breath and exhaling slowly. He turned to look back at Kurt and said, "Time out?"

"Time out," Kurt repeated, taking breath of his own and crossing to the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator, and returned to the living room. He placed one on the table in front of Blaine, and then walked over to the upright piano by the window and sat on the bench.

They sat in silence for a short time. Both knew that the fight really had nothing to do with them. It was just life, and work, and being on top of each other and a zillion other people in this city, and all of the other little things that could add up and get blown out of proportion.

Kurt found himself looking across the room at Blaine, who was studying some random spot on the floor between his shoes while he toyed with the label on the water bottle. This one had been Kurt's doing – though they'd both taken part, Blaine had just been trying to help him with something when Kurt lost his patience and snapped at him. Blaine was on edge regarding his upcoming show already, and that had affected his ability to let Kurt's sharpness roll off of him as it usually would. Harsh words had followed and things had escalated quickly.

It wasn't serious, though. They'd be fine, Kurt knew. This was all part of being close with someone – eventually, you are going to get on each other's nerves. How many arguments had he had with his dad, or Rachel, or Mercedes? Yes, they'd be fine, but he wanted to remind Blaine of that.

Spinning on the piano bench and setting his bottle of water on the floor, he started playing. He didn't play often, but his mother had taught him when he was young and he liked to do it every now and again. He wasn't sure why this particular song came to mind, but it somehow fit his mood and he began to sing.

 _Oh my love, for the first time in my life  
My eyes are wide open  
Oh my lover, for the first time in my life  
My eyes can see_

 _I see the wind, oh I see the trees  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I see the clouds, oh I see the sky  
Everything is clear in our world_

Blaine looked up and smiled, knowing it was a rare pleasure to hear Kurt play. Although he encouraged Kurt to do so, he knew it was a reminder of his mother, so he didn't push.

Kurt felt a familiar touch on his shoulder as Blaine approached. He scooted over slightly to make room and Blaine settled beside him, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and sliding his hand to Kurt's lower back. He stayed silent and let Kurt express what he wanted to say.

 _Oh my love, for the first time in my life  
My mind is wide open  
Oh my lover, for the first time in my life  
My mind can feel_

 _I feel the sorrow, oh I feel dreams  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I feel life, oh I feel love  
Everything is clear in our world._

As the last note sounded, Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder and kissed him softly on the cheek, his arm around Kurt's waist. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Kurt turned his head to look into Blaine's eyes, the earlier stress and anger replaced by remorse and love. "I'm sorry, too," Kurt returned, wrapping his arms around Blaine and holding him tightly. He pulled back to kiss him gently, taking his time to make sure Blaine believed his apology. After a few moments, their lips parted and they rested their foreheads together.

"We really need to figure out a way to de-stress without taking each other's heads off," Blaine said.

"Maybe you could teach me some of that boxing you used to do," Kurt offered with a giggle.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to teach you how to beat me up," Blaine teased, sitting back to look at Kurt. "We could take up running?"

"Too hard on the knees. Plus, I am so not going to go running in New York in the winter," Kurt answered back, his arms still around Blaine's neck as he started to play with his hair. "Ooh, here's a novel idea," he began. Blaine looked at him expectantly. "We could, I don't know, _talk_ to each other about what's bothering us before letting it get to the point where we start hollering about something ridiculous."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "You know, if you're going to be all logical and realistic, I am not going to be able to disagree with you." They both laughed, then Blaine became a little serious again. "I know we're good, Kurt. We're just two strong, emotional personalities, and we're bound to clash every now and again. But we've been through enough to know when to put on the brakes, take a moment, and cool down – like we just did." He saw the concern in Kurt's eyes and added with a smile, "We're okay, Kurt."

Kurt returned the smile, then leaned in to kiss Blaine once more. "Good," he said, giving him one last peck before pulling back. Embracing the lighter mood, he said, "What's say we go for a little walk, get some coffee and fresh air?"

"Great idea," Blaine replied brightly. They got their coats and as Kurt opened the door, he heard Blaine say behind him, "It's a pity, though."

"What is?" Kurt asked, turning around.

"You would have looked kinda hot in running shorts," he answered with a devilish grin, patting Kurt on the behind as he passed him and walked out the door. Kurt blushed, but made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow for a pair of running shorts as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

That's Amore

 _A/N: Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge Day 2 – "That's Amore" by Dean Martin._ _I wanted Blaine to sing in Italian here, but I don't know Italian and don't exactly trust the free online translation programs to prevent me from writing something offensive (just my luck), so you'll have to imagine along with me._

"No way," Kurt said with a decisive shake of his head.

"I'm telling you, I can," Blaine answered with equal conviction.

They continued back and forth as Santana and Rachel returned to their table with a round of drinks. "Oh, lord, what are my two favorite gays arguing about now?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Satan," Kurt answered, never losing a battle of sass with anyone, "my dear sweet husband here claims he can make any song into a heartfelt ballad like he did with 'Teenage Dream' back in the day." It was a testament to how far they'd come that Kurt and Blaine were able to even discuss that performance.

"It's not a claim, babe," Blaine interjected with a wink, "it's the truth." Kurt was the one to roll his eyes this time as the girls looked on and laughed.

"You know," Rachel chimed in, "there's really only one way to settle this." All eyes turned to her expectantly. "We pick a song at random, and you," she pointed a finger at Blaine, "go up there," she then jerked her thumb toward the stage at Callbacks, "and perform it. Now."

"Ooh, I like that idea," Kurt said enthusiastically.

Blaine took a sip of his drink, very slowly and deliberately. He put it down and looked around the table, his eyes meeting Kurt's last. He leaned in slightly, his eyes flicking down to Kurt's mouth then back up as he said two words: "Bring it."

"Oh, it is _on_." Kurt exclaimed. "Your ass is mine, Anderson."

"In general, yes, but not this time," Blaine returned, followed by the inevitable, "Wanky," from Santana.

"Yay!" Rachel cheered. "Okay, I have some really great ideas…"

Kurt cut her off with a hand on her arm. "No need, Rach," he interrupted. "I got this. Do you have a pen?" Rachel, a bit disappointed at not being able to suggest songs of her own, stuck out her lower lip and handed Kurt a gold Sharpie from her purse. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and she countered with, "What? Someone might want an autograph!"

Kurt snickered and shook his head. He grabbed a cocktail napkin and quickly wrote something on it, folded it in half, and handed it to Blaine. His husband opened it, raising his eyebrows in surprise and confusion at the choice. Then, to Kurt's dismay, a sly smile came over his face. "Thank you, love," he said, kissing Kurt on the cheek as he slid from his chair and headed for the stage. He looked a little too confident for Kurt's liking.

Blaine spoke with the manager at Callbacks before taking the stage. He seated himself at the piano, and instantly began playing a slow, random melody. Leaning into the mic, he started, "Hi, everyone, my name is Blaine." The din in the bar lowered slightly as it always did when a performer took the stage. "I'm going to play something special for my husband over there," he looked in Kurt's direction and winked – the stinker actually _winked_ , "and I hope you all enjoy it."

He segued into a slow, moody intro. Kurt could just make out a hint of the melody to the song he'd chosen, but the way Blaine was playing it, he was sure no one else had a clue. Then he began to sing, emotion thick in his voice, the words slow and sultry – and Italian.

"You son of a…" Kurt muttered, before covering his mouth with his hand. He started to chuckle, which seemed out of keeping with the tone of the song playing, but he couldn't help it. As much as he hated to admit it, Blaine was going to win.

"Oh my god," Santana blurted out after the first couple of lines were sung. "Is that…"

"Yep," Rachel answered before she could finish. "Yep it is. He got you, Kurt," she laughed.

None of them knew Italian, but they all knew the song – an old classic from Dean Martin which was usually sung in a very upbeat, bouncy manner. The song would have been nearly impossible to pull off as a heart-wrenching love ballad with the lyrics in English, but by taking advantage of the romantic sound of Italian and betting that few in the bar spoke the language, Blaine had taken the win.

While he listened to the song in Italian, Kurt sang along in his head in English, smiling and shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

 _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore  
Bells will ring, ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing, "Vita bella"  
Hearts will play, tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella_

 _When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool, that's amore  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you're in love  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming, signore,  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That's amore!_

He finished with a flourish to a round of enthusiastic applause from the crowd, many of whom had also picked up on the song he was playing and were impressed and amused. Smiling broadly, Blaine returned to the table to find his husband and friends standing and applauding. He stopped in front of Kurt and held his hands out to either side as if to say, "Well?"

Kurt shook his head and laughed, then hugged Blaine tightly. "Fine, fine," he said as he pulled away. "I concede. You win," he added.

"Grazie bella," _(Thank you, beautiful)_ Blaine answered, giving Kurt a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I hope you liked it."

"Of course I did, even if you broke the rules a bit," Kurt couldn't help but add. Blaine stepped back and held his hand over his heart in mock offense. "How dare you, sir!" he exclaimed. "A Dalton man never breaks the rules. We may bend them a bit, however" he added with a sly glance towards the girls.

They all returned to their seats and chatted, the girls congratulating Blaine on his performance and his win over Kurt, which Kurt took in stride as a good sport. Finally, Blaine turned to Kurt and said, "I have to ask – how in the world was that the _first_ song you came up with?"

"I was watching a movie on the old movie channel, and they had this commercial for a best-of-Dean-Martin album," he answered nonchalantly, sipping his drink.

"Only you, Grandma," Santana quipped.

Kurt stuck out his tongue at her and then finished his drink, saying, "Well, Grandma here is calling it a night, I think."

"Aw, Kurrrrrt," Blaine whined, "not yet!"

"Okay, you have two choices, Blaine. We could stay here and hang out, or," he leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear. Whatever he said made Blaine nearly spit out his drink as he blushed fiercely.

"Well, ladies, it's been fun," Blaine said brightly and quickly, standing up from the table. "I'll go get our coats, baby," Blaine said as he made a bee-line for the coat check.

"What in the world did you say to him, Kurt?" Rachel asked as she and Santana looked on in wonder.

"Let's just say," Kurt began as he rose from the table himself, "that he may be able to sing in Italian, but I can talk dirty in French."

He walked toward the door to the sound of Rachel's laugher and one more raucous "Wanky!" from Santana.

 _A/N: What can I say? That's Amore!_


	3. Chapter 3

Make You Feel My Love

 _A/N: Written for the 2016 Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge._ _Day 2 – "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele._ _This story is set at Dalton during "Original Song" – it's an alternate story about how Blaine realized his feelings for Kurt._ _I've added Nick and Jeff in here (I've never written Niff before!) and in my version, a poor little canary didn't have to die for Klaine to happen._

"Nicky, we have to do something about this," Jeff sighed as he looked across the room.

"You know, I've been against intervening, but I think you're right," Nick agreed, his glaze following Jeff's. "I just can't watch this anymore. Come on, we'll go back to my dorm and figure this out." He took his boyfriend's hand and filed out of the room with the rest of the Warblers.

Back in Nick's room, the boys sat side-by-side on the bed, each leaning forward with their elbows on their knees and resting their chins on their hands. "There has to be a way to end this," Jeff muttered. "It's absolute torture."

"I know. How do they not see it?" Nick answered.

"Not _they_ ," Jeff corrected. " _Him_."

Nick nodded in assent. "You're right. For as smart as he is, Blaine's definitely being a moron about this."

"That's a nice way to talk about your best friend," Jeff admonished, lightly smacking Nick on the arm before returning to his original posture.

"What?" Nick countered. "It's true! Look. Kurt is mad about Blaine. He's basically told Blaine, more or less – perhaps less, because Blaine just doesn't seem to get it. He also doesn't seem to get that he is also crazy about Kurt. He's just too scared to let himself see it."

"What we need is a grand gesture," Jeff mumbled. "Something to open Blaine's eyes to what's right In front of him." After a few seconds, he sat up straight. "I've got it!" he yelled, nearly knocking Nick onto the floor.

xoxoxo

"Hey there, Kurtsie," Jeff said, approaching Kurt in the hall the next morning. Kurt returned the greeting with a smile. "Can I ask you a favor?" Jeff asked, taking Kurt by the arm and walking him a little away from the other boys.

"Sure, Jeff, anything – you know that. What's up?"

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up, and I wanted to do something special for Nicky," he began, "and I'd like you to help me." After explaining his plan, Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Let me see if I understand," he said, his brow furrowed and his head tilted to one side. "You want _me_ to sing your boyfriend's favorite love song at Warbler practice. Today."

"Yes, and yes," Jeff answered, smiling.

Kurt then asked what seemed like the most logical question in the world. "And I am singing it instead of you because…?"

"I could sing it, but it would sound so much better in your countertenor voice," Jeff started, having anticipated the question and rehearsed the answer, "and this way, it will be like a private little concert for us. I can sit next to him and hold his hand. It'll be perfect!"

Kurt still looked a little incredulous, but he could not really see a reason to deny his friend's request, so he finally said, "Okay, you crazy boy. I'll help you."

Jeff hugged him excitedly and offered to run through it with Kurt during their mutual free period before lunch. Before they parted, he remembered to tell Kurt not to mention it to anyone. He assured Kurt that he'd gotten permission from the Council (in reality, every member of the Warblers aside from Blaine and Kurt knew about the plot), but he said that he didn't want to risk Nick overhearing, so he swore Kurt to silence.

When they split to go to their first classes, Jeff whipped out his phone and sent a text to a special group (every Warbler except for Blaine and Kurt) that simply read, "Operation Klaine is on."

xoxoxo

Wes banged the gavel, as he loved to do. He announced, "Before we adjourn, we have a special performance by Warbler Kurt." Everyone in the room smiled and exchanged knowing looks, except for Blaine who looked pleasantly surprised as Kurt rose from his seat. Saying the words Jeff asked, Kurt simply stated, "This is for someone special." He glanced over at Wes, who clicked the play button on the CD player. Kurt centered himself, and let the words of the song wash over him as he sang.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

Kurt circled slowly around the room, still in his own head a little and not really singing to anyone in particular. He didn't notice that while most of the Warblers were watching him, Jeff and Nick were surreptitiously watching Blaine.

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

As he started into the bridge, Kurt let his eyes begin to wander across the faces in the room. Midway through, they landed on Blaine. He held his gaze through the bridge before he looked away. Blaine's eyes remained fixed on Kurt, however.

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
the winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Blaine couldn't help but smile softly at that last line, as it was so very Kurt.

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love_

As the song ended, the Warblers enthusiastically applauded the performance. Blaine joined in, but his expression wasn't one of appreciation like the others. It was pure wonder, and contentment, and held exactly the realization that Jeff and Nick had hoped for. The two boys, seeing this, discretely high-fived each other.

xoxoxo

When Blaine suggested the next day that he and Kurt should sing a duet at Regionals, Jeff and Nick knew he was making his move. None of the Warblers objected to the suggestion.

When Kurt and Blaine walked into practice the next day hand-in-hand (and a little flushed), a cheer went up in the practice room. "Should we tell them?" Jeff whispered to Nick.

"Not on your life," Nick answered without hesitation. "Let them have this," he added, a soft smile on his face as Jeff slipped his arm through his and rested his head on Nick's shoulder.

Across the room, Kurt glanced over and spotted Nick and Jeff looking at him and Blaine happily. Kurt gave them a little wave, then turned back toward Blaine and whispered in his ear, "Should we tell them that we know what they did?"

Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him a little closer, both boys relishing the newfound closeness. "No, absolutely not," he whispered back. "Let them think they got away with it." Kurt smiled in agreement and kissed his boyfriend soundly to seal the agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

P.S. I Love You

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 4:_ _"_ _P.S. I Love You" by The Beatles._

 _And P.S. to you, my dear readers – I have been having trouble with the FF site not updating properly when I post, so I've had to delete and re-post this chapter a few times. Apologies if it is popping up for you more than once._ _If anyone knows how to fix this problem, please let me know!_ _In the meantime, bear with…_

Kurt jumped when he heard his cellphone ring, and he raced across the room to grab it. He saw that it was Blaine, and he said a quick prayer (though he didn't believe in such things) that it was good news this time.

"Hello? Blaine?" he answered, mentally slapping himself for sounding frantic.

"Hey, baby," Blaine replied soothingly. He hated making this call.

"So, any word on when you might get a flight?" Kurt asked, forcing calm into his voice.

"No, not yet. They're still saying it probably won't be until sometime late tomorrow," came the response.

Blaine had been stuck at the airport since the prior evening due to an unexpected snowstorm. He had gone home for a couple of days to help his mom, who had injured her back. Naturally, the storm that was supposed to miss Columbus by 200 miles suddenly hit head-on, dumping snow that they were starting to talk about measuring in feet, not inches.

Kurt's heart sunk. He felt as bad as Blaine sounded. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day – their first as a married couple. They had planned a special dinner and a night out to celebrate. Now it looked like they might be spending it apart.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help get you out of there," Kurt said consolingly. For as badly as Kurt felt, at least he was in the comfort of his own home. Poor Blaine was stuck in an airport, sleeping on the floor, eating airport food and being bored out of his mind with a bunch of strangers.

Blaine tried his best to sound upbeat so as not to make Kurt more sad than he already was. "Hey, it's all good," he said brightly. "I've got a sweet little cot, and the girl at Cinnabon thinks I'm cute, so I'm set there…"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Leave it to you," he chuckled. Kurt settled on the couch and the two of them chatted for an hour or so. "Well," Blaine eventually said, "I should probably go. I've got to go park myself by a charging station before my phone dies, and commandeering one of those spots is like a bloodsport."

Another shared laugh and a few endearments later, they said their goodbyes. Kurt sighed as he looked around the empty apartment. It wasn't that late, but he found himself tired (not to mention depressed), so he just put his phone on the coffee table, pulled a blanket over himself, deciding to stay on the couch for the night. Somehow, sleeping in the bed alone was less than enticing tonight.

He was wakened sometime later by the tone of his cellphone indicating that he had a text message. He hadn't silenced the phone before going to sleep in case Blaine called. Rubbing his eyes against the early morning light and reaching out to the table, he sleepily picked up the phone and rolled onto his back, holding it in front of him to open the message. It was from Blaine, and contained a video link. Smiling, he clicked on it, wondering what his goofy husband had done.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine said gleefully on the video, which was clearly shot somewhere in the airport. "I wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you, so I decided to send you a little something." He picked up his guitar – he'd insisted on taking it with him to cheer up his mom – and started to play.

 _As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you_

 _Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you_

 _I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you_

 _As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you_

 _Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you_

 _As I write this letter (Oh)  
Send my love to you (You know I want you to)  
Remember that I'll always (Yeah)  
Be in love with you_

 _I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you  
I love you_

A small round of applause went up from the other passengers in the terminal. Kurt laughed, picturing Blaine charming them all and singing in the airport in the middle of the night.

"Well, love, that's about it. I'll be seeing you as soon as I can. I love you, Kurt!" He waved into the camera, and the video ended. Kurt smiled softly but sadly, missing Blaine even more. As he was about to play the video again, he received another text from Blaine. It read simply, "Open the front door."

Kurt furrowed his brow for a moment in confusion. Still half asleep, he threw off the blanket and padded to the door, too tired to realize what was going on. He opened the door and his eyes flew wide open in surprise.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed. "What? How…"

"I kept trying and finally found a flight out. I couldn't believe – oomph!" he was cut off as he suddenly had an armful of Kurt. They held each other tightly, rocking back and forth. "You gonna let me in?" he asked indulgently.

Kurt didn't answer. He just released Blaine, grabbed his bags with one hand and Blaine's arm with the other, dragging both into the apartment and closing the door. Before either of them knew it, they were back in each other's arms, kissing and murmuring and touching. Eventually, practicality set in – Blaine wanted to shower off two days' worth of airport and Kurt made him a decent breakfast in the meantime. They'd have all day to catch up and enjoy each other's company.

"I have a question," Kurt said, passing the syrup to Blaine as he plated up another waffle. "Who took the video of you?"

Blaine grinned slyly. "I told you the Cinnabon girl thought I was cute," he said with a wink, popping a blueberry into his mouth.

"Honestly," Kurt admonished with a shake of his head.

Blaine leaned across the table, covering one of Kurt's hands with his own. "Don't worry, baby," he said, "I love only you."

" _You, you, you,_ " Kurt sang back, closing the space between them to kiss his husband gently. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine," he added.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5

I Just Called to Say I Love You

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 5: "I Just Called to Say I Love You" by Stevie Wonder._ _Set during the episode "The Wedding" right after Blaine and Kurt reunite._ _I always figured there were a few days between that moment and the actual wedding, so I wonder what they did to pass the time…_

"…unless there's somebody else," Kurt said hurriedly.

"There's no one else," Blaine breathed. The words barely passed his lips before his voice was silenced by Kurt's mouth pressed firmly against his. They kissed as though their lives depended upon it, as though they could make up for all the hurt feelings and lost time if they just got close enough.

Both knew that a serious conversation would have to happen. It wouldn't affect the outcome – they were together for good this time – but there would have to be more said than Kurt's brief speech. If they had learned nothing else, they had learned that they needed to communicate and get everything out in the open. But there was time for that later. For now, all that mattered was that they were together as they'd both yearned to be for so long.

xoxoxo

Two hours and several rounds of making up later, the newly reunited couple lay side by side. Kurt was carding his fingers through Blaine's hair, the gel worked out long ago, while Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's side.

"I missed this," Blaine said gently.

Kurt giggled. "Yeah, I can tell."

Blaine rolled his eyes and pinched Kurt's side, earning a squeak from him. "Not _this_ …well, yeah, I mean I did totally miss this," he leaned over and captured Kurt's lips in a quick but passionate kiss. "What I meant was being with you. Completely with you. No walls or reservations between us. No pretending that I'm okay with being just friends or trying to figure out if you are feeling the same way I am."

Kurt slid his hand to the back of Blaine's neck as he gazed into his eyes. "I know what you mean," he finally answered once he was able to find his voice.

"You know what else I missed?" Blaine asked, a tone of playfulness creeping into his voice. Kurt arched an eyebrow and rolled onto his back as looked on expectantly. Blaine sat up and began looking around the room. "Ooh, there…" he said as he threw himself across Kurt to lean over the far edge of the bed and reach for something on the floor. He rummaged around for a minute (he may have taken a little longer than necessary, but Kurt didn't mind) before pulling himself back up, cell phone in hand.

"If you say you missed playing some game on that thing, I may be forced to kill you on the day of our reconciliation," Kurt warned.

"What? No! No, nothing like that," Blaine laughed. He tapped the screen, turning to make a show of hiding it from Kurt so he couldn't see what Blaine was doing. All of a sudden, Kurt heard his cell phone ringtone sound from the living room. He looked in that direction then looked back to find Blaine holding his phone to his ear.

"I'm not getting out of this bed, Blaine. You do know that if you want to say something to me, I'm right here," he said shaking his head at his boyfriend's (fiance's? He'd have to figure that out…) antics.

"But I missed calling you whenever I wanted to, just because." Blaine smiled in that boyish way that always made Kurt's knees go weak, even when he was in a prone position.

"Don't care," Kurt replied with mock stubbornness as he snuggled backwards into the pillows. "I'm not…"

"Shhhh!" Blaine interrupted, holding up his index finger. "It's going to voicemail!" he grinned.

"Dork."

Blaine cleared his throat and cast his eyes towards the ceiling, holding the phone away from his ear for a second so Kurt could hear the beep. "Hey, baby," he cooed, looking back down at Kurt with a wink. "It's me. No need to call me back or anything. I just called to say I love you. Bye." With that, he dropped the phone from his ear and disconnected the call, holding Kurt's softened gaze the whole time. Kurt sat up and reached his arms around Blaine, pulling him into a tight embrace. They sat like that for a few minutes, just being near and relishing the moment. "I love you, too," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "and I'm never erasing that message for as long as I live."


	6. Chapter 6

Mirror

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 6:_ _"_ _Mirror" by Justin Timberlake._ _I admit I had some trouble with this one, so I'm interpreting the prompt a little loosely._

It was the first day back after the long holiday weekend, and Blaine was eager to see Kurt. He himself had returned too late to visit Kurt without breaking curfew. He'd have risked it but Wes was enjoying his new position as prefect a little too much and rumor had it he had installed motion sensors in random areas throughout the residence halls. It was a preposterous tale, of course, but nobody could be entirely sure it wasn't true.

So the next morning found Blaine up and ready early so that he could make it to Kurt's dorm room in time to walk him to breakfast. He rapped brightly on Kurt's door. "Good morning, sunshine!" he called through the door. Nick and Jeff walked by at that moment – Nick snorted back a laugh and Jeff patted Blaine's shoulder as they passed. Blaine just grinned and knocked again. "Hey, Kurt. Come on, sleepyhead. Breakfast waits for no man." He waited a few more seconds and was beginning to be concerned. Before he could knock a third time, he heard the click of the door being opened just a fraction. "Kurt?" he asked tentatively as he pushed the door open slowly.

He entered the room to see Kurt walking back into the room and sitting down on the edge of his bed. He was dressed except for his blazer and his shoes, and his eyes were cast downward. Blaine softly closed the door behind him and crossed the room in silence, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. "Hi," he said gently.

Kurt uttered a discontented "Hey," back. Blaine scooted over a little closer so that their legs were touching. He reached out and took Kurt's hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it softly. "Penny for your thoughts," he said, ducking his head to catch Kurt's eye.

Kurt finally looked up, a small smile on his lips at the old-fashioned charm of his dapper boyfriend. "I'm fine, really." He looked away, but Blaine caught his chin with his finger and guided his face back to look him in the eye.

"Kurt," he chided. "Come on. Tell me what's happened." He dropped his hand from Kurt's chin and turned on the edge of the bed, bringing one leg up underneath him to sit sideways and face Kurt head-on.

The taller boy sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts before turning to mimic Blaine's posture. "Well," he finally began, "I just realized this weekend that I've been fooling myself since I got to Dalton." Blaine blinked in surprise, but waited for Kurt to continue.

"I got together with the girls and we went to Breadstix for dinner on Saturday. We ran into some of the McKinley jocks, and…" he faltered, and Blaine leaned in, putting a hand on his arm.

"Kurt, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked quickly.

Kurt shook his head. "No…no. Not like you're thinking. They just said some stuff - the usual hateful crap that they always spew whenever they see me." He paused and Blaine slowly stroked his arm. "It just brought it all back, you know? And I realized that nothing is different, really. I've been in this little bubble here at Dalton, but in the rest of the world, I'm the same outcast nothing that I've always been. That's just the way it is going to be. I was a fool for thinking life could be different." Kurt's voice broke as he spoke the last few words.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said, drawing the other boy close to him for a tight hug. He could feel Kurt's shoulders beginning to shake as the tears overcame him. Blaine held him for a few moments, rubbing soothing patterns on his back and rocking slightly. Then he pulled away and kissed his forehead before reaching down to take Kurt's hands and standing up from the bed. "Come here," he said, pulling Kurt to his feet and walking over to the full-length mirror that hung on the closet door. He stood behind Kurt, off to the side just a little so that Kurt could see him in the reflection. Putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders, he leaned over and said quietly, "Tell me what you see."

Kurt wiped the last few tears from his cheeks and looked at Blaine through the glass. "Seriously, Blaine?" he asked, his voice still quivering but laced with sass.

Blaine squeezed the shoulders lightly in encouragement and repeated, "Go ahead. Tell me what you see, Kurt."

With a deep breath in and out, Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. After a weekend of feeling awful about himself, drowning again in the memories of daily slushies and verbal (not to mention physical) assaults, his self-esteem had taken a nosedive. All the hope he had allowed himself to feel had been challenged in a few short days. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him like this, but he couldn't help it. His lip began to tremble once more, but Blaine was there to intervene.

"Hey, hey," he muttered, slipping his hands from Kurt's shoulders to wind his arms around his waist and pull him close. Hooking his chin on Kurt's shoulder, he continued to look at him through the glass. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you again. Let me try this another way. Do you know what I see when I look at you, Kurt?"

A silent, nearly imperceptible shake of the head answered him.

"I see an amazing, caring, wonderful person. I see someone with a heart so big it takes my breath away. I see intelligence, and charm, and a whole heap of attitude," he tickled at Kurt's side quickly, tightening his hold when Kurt tried to twist away while giggling. "I see someone who is gentle, and kind, and strong. Someone who knows that he's so much more than the lies and labels that the small-minded and hateful will try to put upon him. I see _you_ , Kurt. The real, original, perfectly imperfect you. My Kurt." He finished by pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt let his eyes slip closed momentarily, allowing a final tear to slide down his cheek. Blaine reached up before Kurt could and wiped it away. "I wish I could see what you see, Blaine," he lamented.

"You will, Kurt, you will. That feeling you have here at Dalton – being loved and accepted and safe – _that_ is real, Kurt. It exists. The atmosphere of fear and intimidation at McKinley isn't representative of the whole world." Kurt raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I'm not saying it's all sunshine and rainbows out there," Blaine continued, "but the goodness is real. You can hope and plan for that. It's okay."

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and looked into his eyes. "How do you always manage to make me feel better?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Easy. I'm awesome," he said with a smirk, but immediately softened again. "You will see what I see one day, Kurt. And until you can see it for yourself, I will see it for you. Just look in the mirror and know all of the wonderful things I see in you are there."

"Or I could just look in your eyes," Kurt replied, closing the small gap between them and kissing Blaine briefly.

"Even better,"came the reply, followed by a longer, deeper kiss. Finally parting for air, the two rested their foreheads together. "We should go if we want to get breakfast," Blaine said reluctantly. He would much rather stay in Kurt's arms, but if he knew Kurt - which he did - he hadn't eaten much all weekend because he'd been upset. "I hear waffles are the official breakfast to follow cathartic emotional conversations."

Kurt laughed and unwound himself from Blaine's embrace. He slipped on his blazer and shoes, and gave one last look in the mirror. His intention was to check his hair, but he paused as Blaine's words came back to him. He felt a warm hand in his own and saw Blaine standing beside him. "See?" Blaine smiled at him once again through the mirror, seeing the glimmer of happiness returning to his love's eyes. "There you are."

Kurt turned to Blaine, wanting to finish the line face-to-face, not in a reflection. He cupped Blaine's cheek with his free hand and responded, "I've been looking for you forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Just the Way You Are _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 7:_ _"_ _Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel._ _Such a beautiful love song for the boys, don't you think?_ "Kurt, I'm home!" Blaine called as he came through the front door. He slipped off his jacket and shoes, and looked around the apartment. "Kurt?" he repeated. "In here," came the muffled reply from the hallway towards the bedroom and bathroom. Blaine headed in that direction, but was startled to a stop by the slamming of the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there?" Blaine asked through the closed door. "Don't come in here!" Kurt answered, his voice laced with panic. Blaine became genuinely concerned. "Kurt, what's going on? Are you sick?" "No, I'm not sick. I just don't want you to see me like this." "Like what, sweetie?" No answer. "Kurt," he continued coaxingly, "I have touched, kissed, and/or licked every square inch of you. You literally don't have anything I haven't seen before." Despite his concern, he smirked momentarily as a few images came to mind. "Will you please either come out or let me in? I'm worried about you." A moment passed and then he heard the soft click of the latch as the door opened. "You've never seen _this_ before," Kurt said. Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. Kurt was shirtless and covered in red blotches. "Oh, honey," Blaine cooed, stepping into the bathroom to comfort his husband, who looked to be near to tears. "What happened?" Kurt's voice broke a little as he spoke, randomly scratching the red marks as he did so. "I don't know. I was fine, and then about twenty minutes ago, my stomach started to itch. Before I knew it, I was like this." Blaine touched him gingerly, his gaze sweeping over Kurt's arms, chest, neck, and face before turning him slightly to see his back, as well. "It looks like hives. I think you're having an allergic reaction to something." Kurt sniffled and Blaine kissed his cheek, being careful to avoid any of the itchy blotches. "Come on," he said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to the bedroom. "Let's get a shirt and jacket on you and we'll go to the clinic to get you checked out. He knew Kurt was miserable because he didn't object. A couple of hours later they returned. Blaine's suspicions were confirmed. After going through a litany of questions from the doctor, they seemed to settle on a new herbal tea that Kurt had tried that afternoon as the cause of the outbreak. He'd been given an antihistamine and some suggestions for his comfort until the hives started to subside. "Come on, baby," Blaine said, fussing over Kurt to get his jacket off and guiding him by his shoulders towards the bedroom. "Let's get you into a cool bath and some comfy clothes." "Blaine, I can manage," Kurt started, but Blaine shushed him. "I know, but let me take care of you, okay?" he asked gently. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the nose. "Okay. I'm sorry to be such a bother. I must look absolutely awful," he complained. "You are as handsome as ever, my dear," Blaine retorted. "Yeah, sure," Kurt snorted. "I'm quite the catch. I wish I could snap my fingers and make the hives all go away so you wouldn't have to see me like this." Blaine looked affectionately at Kurt and, instead of answering, began to sing, " _Don't go changing, to try and please me; You've never let me down before."_ Kurt giggled. "You're ridiculous." Blaine busied himself around the bedroom, getting some loose-fitting clothing that would be more comfortable for Kurt. He continued, " _Don't imagine you're too familiar, and I don't see you anymore."_ He led Kurt to the bathroom and began to run a cool bath, which the doctor said would be soothing. " _I would not leave you in times of trouble, we never could have come this far; I took the good times, I'll take the bad times,"_ he took Kurt by the hand and looked into his eyes as he sang the last line, " _I'll take you just the way you are."_ Kurt took over, skipping to the last verse. " _I said I love you and that's forever, and this I promise from the heart. I couldn't love you any better,"_ he sang, touching Blaine's cheek softly. Blaine joined him to harmonize on the last line, _"_ _I love you just the way you are."_


	8. Chapter 8

Everything Has Changed

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 8:_ _"_ _Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran._ _Here's an AU meeting fic for you._

Kurt sat at the bar, sipping a club soda and checking his phone for the twentieth time. He had arrived early, but he had a bad feeling. Suddenly he heard a voice next to him, "Hey, Tony, can I get a water?" the voice said to the bartender. Kurt's glance flicked over to the owner of said voice, then he did a double-take.

The guy was gorgeous. Dark, curly hair framed a stunning face with a square jaw. Triangular eyebrows were perched over eyes whose color Kurt couldn't quite name. They were technically hazel, he guessed, but that word didn't do them justice - _at all_. The stranger, while waiting for his drink, glanced over at Kurt and caught his eye. Kurt immediately looked away in embarrassment, but was pleasantly surprised to see out of the corner of his eye that the man seemed to be giving Kurt the same type of attention.

He was about to look back up, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reading the text message, he let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm gonna kill her," he said under his breath.

"Please don't," the man next to him said. Kurt looked up to find the same guy beside him now addressing him directly. Kurt quirked an eyebrow and the other man leaned in, giving him a conspiratorial smile. "See, I heard you, so that would make me an accessory before the fact. I wouldn't do well in prison," he said with mock fear, one hand over his heart.

Kurt laughed out loud and shook his head. "Very well," he replied. "I'll spare you from the federal penitentiary."

"You are a gentleman." He smiled and leaned back upright. He held his hand out and introduced himself. "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt took his hand and started, "Hi, Blaine. I'm…" he faltered momentarily as the name hit him. "…Blaine?" he finished.

"Your name is Blaine, too? Well, that's a new one," Blaine responded, looking amused.

"What? No, no. My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. But you're Blaine – Rachel's Blaine," Kurt stammered. Blaine looked confused, so Kurt explained more completely. "Rachel, your new duet partner. I'm her roommate. I came here tonight to finally see her perform. It's taken me a few weeks, but I've been buried in a midterm project."

"Kurt! Of course!" Blaine exclaimed, shaking Kurt's hand once again. "Rachel's talked a lot about you. It's so nice to finally meet!" He grinned broadly, and Kurt thought he'd never seen a more engaging smile than Blaine's. "It's really nice of you to come," he continued. "Rachel has been a great addition. I'm sure you'll love her performance."

"Yeah, that kind of brings us back to the whole murder thing," Kurt said, sounding annoyed. "She's not coming."

"What?"

"Check your phone."

Blaine furrowed his brow and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. Sure enough, the little blinking light told him he had a missed call and text message. Opting for the text, he read it quickly and his shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Aw, man," he whined.

"There you go. You still against the homicide thing now?"

Blaine twisted his mouth and looked upward to the ceiling for a minute in consideration. Looking back down, he said, "Yeah, I'm still going to pass on the felony."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't offer," Kurt said, shrugging and taking another sip of his drink.

"Anyway," Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry you won't get to see Rachel perform tonight," he said, taking a sip of the water that had been delivered during the course of the conversation. "I'm going to have to re-work my set now that she's not going to be here," he continued, almost to himself. "Unless…" he looked over toward Kurt with a glint in his eye.

Kurt looked for a moment, and then started shaking his head. "Oh, no. You can't be serious."

"What? Rachel says you have an amazing voice. I've never gotten to perform with a countertenor before. Do you know the songs we've been doing?"

"Yeah, I do," Kurt said slowly. "I've been helping her with run-throughs. But Blaine, I can't…"

"Oh, come on," Blaine cajoled, leaning in and placing a hand on Kurt's arm. "Please?" He gave Kurt a look that could only be described as puppy-dog eyes. Kurt could feel his resolve slipping away.

"I'm not really dressed for it, and my voice is not warmed up…" He was trying to come up with any reasonable excuse, and could feel himself failing.

Blaine grinned, sensing victory was near. "There's a room in the back where you could warm up while I do the first couple of songs. And you look," he paused, then just went with what was on his mind, "you look _incredible_ , Kurt," he said sincerely.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes – golden honey-colored eyes, he'd decided – and bit his lower lip momentarily. "Fine," he said, exhaling dramatically and rolling his eyes. Blaine smiled even wider and cheered internally.

xoxoxo

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a special guest vocalist to accompany me tonight," Blaine said into the microphone. "Kurt Hummel, everyone."

The crowd applauded and Kurt made his way to the stage. Blaine had risen from the piano and seated himself on one of two tall stools, reaching next to him to pick up his guitar. Kurt picked up a mic from the seat of the other stool and took his place. "Thank you everyone, and thank you, Blaine," he said. "I'm sorry Blane's regular partner, Rachel Berry, can't be here, but I hope I can do her proud in her absence."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and played a couple of chords, tuning the guitar quickly. He then raised his eyebrows in a silent question and Kurt nodded in response. Blaine began playing the first song, Kurt taking the first part and Blaine coming in later.

 _All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is hazel eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Blaine was in awe. Rachel had told him Kurt's voice was amazing, but nothing could have prepared him for what he heard. He was grateful that he'd performed this song a number of times before, because he had to rely on his fingers knowing where to go while his mind was completely taken in by the sound of Kurt's voice. He raised a brow at Kurt's decision to change the lyric from "green eyes" to "hazel eyes" and wondered if it meant what he thought it meant or if Kurt was just being a good performer. In any event, he knew it was his turn to join in with the vocals, and without missing a beat, he chimed in with the harmony behind Kurt's melody.

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you, know you_

 _'_ _Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Blaine then took the lead while Kurt looked on. While he played to the audience, he took every opportunity to look into the crystal blue eyes of his duet partner.

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time  
Taking flight, making me feel right, like_

Kurt joined back in, swaying gently with the flow of the song.

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _'_ _Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

They both began to feel the rest of the room slip away, as if they were singing only for each other.

 _Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh oh oh  
And meet me here tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

Kurt took the next line, with Blaine harmonizing on the last one.

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you._

The applause from the audience drew their attention from one another as they remembered where they were. They performed the rest of the set flawlessly – a miracle since they hadn't ever rehearsed together. Some would say it was a testament to the fact that they were both consummate performers. Others would say that was what happened when you found your soulmate.

At the end of the evening, Kurt waited for Blaine to gather his things and they walked to a nearby coffee shop where they talked long into the night. Blaine insisted on seeing Kurt home. At the door, they exchanged a few awkward comments before Blaine set down his guitar and looked at Kurt. His eyes flicked down to Kurt's mouth and back up, and before he could lean in, Kurt did it for him, connecting their lips in a perfect first goodnight kiss. When they parted, Blaine said softly, "Remind me to send Rachel flowers."

Kurt, a little breathless, said, "As a get-well gift?"

Blaine shook his head. "As a thank you," he replied, pressing his lips to Kurt's once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Can't Help Falling In Love

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 8:_ _"_ _Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley. Sorry it's a little late - still having a beastly time with posting on this site (sigh)._

Six weeks.

For six weeks now, Blaine had been playing at Cool Beans, the coffee shop on campus at NYU. Every day he'd been falling harder and harder for Kurt, the tall, gorgeous barista who somehow seemed to have the same schedule as Blaine. They'd exchanged friendly greetings at first, and Blaine had developed an unhealthy coffee addiction trying to make excuses to be at the counter as often as possible.

A few weeks in, he'd wrangled all of his courage to ask Kurt to grab a snack on break together, and had nearly fallen over when he saw the smile on Kurt's face as he accepted. Surely there was nothing more beautiful in the world, Blaine thought.

However, they had not yet spent any time together outside of the coffee shop. Blaine was still a little shy after having his heart broken not too long ago. He was secretly hoping that Kurt would take the next step and ask him out, but no such luck so far.

xoxoxo

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy," Blaine's best friend and roommate, Wes, whined, throwing his head dramatically back in the chair of their living room, "would you just ask the man out already!"

"I know, I know," Blaine answered in equally whiny and dramatic fashion, falling sideways on the couch and burying his face in a throw pillow. "I'm a sad excuse for a young, gay New Yorker. It's ridiculous, but every time I think I am going to do it, I just…don't."

"Dude," Wes said more calmly. Blaine sat up confused because the direction of his friend's voice had changed. He looked and found Wes sitting next to him, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder. "You clearly like this guy a lot." Blaine nodded. "He likes you, too." Blaine shrugged and then felt the hand on his shoulder tighten. "I came to see you the other night at the coffee shop – I sat in the back so you couldn't see me," he added when Blaine looked surprised. "I watched Kurt watching you. He couldn't take his eyes off you, Blaine. He's smitten."

Blaine looked at Wes incredulously. "You're making that up."

Wes raised his right hand and said, "I swear on my honor as a Dalton man and head of the Warbler Council." Blaine laughed – two years out of high school and Wes was still inordinately proud of his Council status – but he knew that his friend wouldn't stake that reputation lightly.

"Okay," Blaine said, an air of resolution in his voice. "I'll do it."

xoxoxo

The next day happened to be Valentine's Day, which Blaine thought would be perfect. It was perhaps a little cliché, but it was his favorite holiday and he had the feeling that Kurt was a romantic like him.

Little did he know.

As he walked to the little corner of the café where he would set up and perform, he found a note lying on the stool. He looked around, wondering if someone had left it behind, and then he picked it up. Turning it over, he saw the words "Special Request" written in neat handwriting. Intrigued, he opened the note, which read:

" _I have a special request for you. There is a guy who I have liked for a while now._ _I think he feels the same way, but I am too shy to tell him._ _Could you play "Can't Help Falling In Love" for him so that he'll know how I feel?_ _I thought that since this is Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, I could take a chance._ _Thanks."_

There was no name or signature. Blaine smiled, struck by the similarity of the anonymous note-writer's situation to his own, and decided that it would be good karma to help out a fellow romantic.

He had been playing for nearly an hour, and was going to do one more song before going on break. "I've had a request from someone tonight for a very special song. It seems somebody is in love, and wants to tell the lucky man in question, but needs a little help. So whoever you are, I hope this works and all your dreams come true."

 _Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

The crowd applauded appreciatively, and Blaine took his bows before setting his guitar aside and heading over to see his favorite barista as usual.

"That was so beautiful, Blaine," Kurt said, his eyes a little brighter than normal. Blaine often found himself lost in those eyes.

"Thanks, Kurt," he blushed. "I hope I was able to convey what the person who wrote the note wanted to say."

Kurt stepped out from behind the counter and walked around to stand in front of Blaine. Looking directly into his eyes, he leaned in and said, "You played it just the way I wanted you to."

It took Blaine a second, and then his eyes widened as he realized that Kurt had left the note for him. He should have known the handwriting, but the only thing he'd ever seen Kurt write was Blaine's name on a coffee cup.

"Kurt…you?" he stammered.

Kurt gave him a small smile and glanced down before taking Blaine's hand ever so lightly in his own. He looked back up and said in a hopeful voice, "So, did it work?"

Blaine smiled and leaned forward and answered by kissing Kurt softly. "What do you think?"

Kurt blushed fiercely to the tips of his ears. "Blaine!" he playfully admonished, glancing sideways towards the café and finding a few eyes upon them. "Not here!"

Blaine chuckled and held Kurt's hand more firmly. "Sorry," he shrugged, "but I can't help falling in love with you," he sang quietly. Kurt shook his head but stepped in to kiss Blaine soundly, earning another round of applause from the patrons and a loud, "Finally!" from a man in the back who sounded a lot like Wes.


	10. Chapter 10

Thinking Out Loud

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 10:_ _"_ _Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran._ _Just a short one today…hope you like!_

 _"_ _When your legs don't work like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet…"_

"You know I can hear you, right?" Kurt interrupted with a touch of snark.

"Yes, Kurt. I am carrying you and your ear is right here," Blaine answered, poking out his tongue and licking Kurt's earlobe playfully. He held him bridal-style as they rode the elevator up to their apartment.

"Yeah, about that," Kurt continued. "You don't have to carry me. The doctor said my ankle isn't broken, just sprained."

"Aaaaand then you tried to walk on it and almost fell over, so I'm going to carry you, mister. Huh – it would appear that I can, in fact, _sweep you off of your feet_." He giggled. "That reminds me. Where was I? Oh, yes… _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

"You're ridiculous." Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't actually mind the singing, of course. He just hated feeling helpless. Having to be carried up to their apartment clashed with his innate sense of independence. "I feel like an invalid, Blaine."

"Let me help you, Kurt," Blaine said, a gentle pleading in his voice as the bell in the elevator rang to announce their floor. He turned gracefully and stepped out into the hallway, crossing to their door. Somehow, he managed to unlock the door and get them both inside.

"Can you put me down now? I'm not ancient. I can make it to the couch."

Blaine stopped in the entryway, still holding Kurt in his arms, and smiled at him warmly. "No, you're not old, but _darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70; And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23."_ He sang more tenderly than he had in the beginning, being less teasing and more sincere now.

Kurt smiled in spite of himself. Blaine moved again, walking over to the couch and finally, very carefully, setting Kurt down as if afraid to break him. Wordlessly, he lifted Kurt's legs and turned him so he was resting with his feet up. He put a small pillow beneath the injured ankle.

Kurt watched as his husband fussed over him, going to the kitchen quickly for an ice pack before returning to continue his ministrations. He let his thoughts go back to earlier in the afternoon when Blaine had come rushing into the hospital after getting the call that Kurt had taken a spill at rehearsal. The phone connection had been poor, so Blaine hadn't been able to hear much detail other than that Kurt was hurt and being taken to the hospital. He'd been near to panic when he arrived.

Watching Blaine's tender attentions, Kurt began to sing where Blaine left off, " _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways; Maybe just the touch of a hand."_ He reached out and caressed Blaine's cheek and Blaine leaned into the touch.

Blaine followed, " _Well me – I fall in love with you every single day; And I just wanna tell you I am…"_

They joined together, their voices blending perfectly as they always did, " _So, honey, now, take me into your loving arms,"_ Blaine sidled next to Kurt on the couch and slipped his arms around him. " _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart,"_ Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, letting Blaine finish the song.

 _"_ _I'm thinking out loud - Maybe we found love right where we are."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chances Are

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 11:_ _"_ _Chances Are" by Johnny Mathis._ _AU meeting (I do so love meet-cute fics) set in NYC._

Kurt and Rachel chatted away at the counter of _Second Chances_ , an upscale consignment shop in the Village that specialized in the resale of haute couture and vintage clothing and accessories. This was no low-level thrift shop. The racks were lined with items from Armani to Versace and everything in between, as well as classic pieces that were suitable for the finest parties uptown – all at amazingly reasonable prices. It was quite a little find for those in the know.

The bell over the door jingled brightly, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Rachel looked up and called a greeting, but didn't move from the counter. She liked to give customers a little time to wander before approaching so as not to seem intimidating. Kurt looked up a moment later and found that he couldn't be so disinterested. He couldn't take his eyes from the newcomer. He began whispering to Rachel, who argued with him at first, but ultimately let him have his way.

xoxoxo

Blaine's friend had told him about the little shop in the Village that she'd stumbled upon quite by accident. He had a little time one Saturday afternoon, so he decided to head over to check it out. He thought maybe he could find a vintage bowtie or a new jacket to expand his wardrobe. The outside of the shop looked cute and homey, and he loved the little bell that rang over the door when he entered. He then caught the sound of a classic standard playing from an overhead speaker – the music complemented the kitschy vintage atmosphere.

"Hi there! Welcome to Second Chances!" called a petite brunette from behind the counter. Blaine smiled in acknowledgement and began browsing, not paying too much attention to the tall man who was also at the counter. The man hadn't looked up before Blaine began wandering around, so he hadn't gotten a good look at him. That was about to change.

As Blaine perused a rack of bowties, he felt someone standing nearby. He looked up and saw the man from the counter. He froze for a moment, taking in the tall, lithe form, perfectly styled chestnut hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, and warm smile – a smile that was currently directed at him. "Hello," the man said, "I see you're interested in the bowties." He continued smiling, but flushed slightly as he spoke.

Blaine finally got a hold of himself and responded, "Hi! Yeah, y-yeah – you have a great selection here. A friend of mine recommended that I come check these out. She knows my weakness for them," he finished with a charming smile of his own.

"Well, I do like a man who appreciates a proper accessory," Kurt commented, throwing a little flirt into his voice to test the waters.

"Who doesn't?" Blaine countered with a wink, answering what he believed was Kurt's unspoken question.

xoxoxo

 _Five minutes earlier…_

"Hi there! Welcome to Second Chances!" Rachel greeted the new customer cheerfully. Kurt looked up just as the man turned his gaze to the variety of merchandise in the shop. His mouth dropped open slightly at the sight. The man was gorgeous – ebony hair was meticulously gelled back to highlight his strong features; he wore a black and white striped polo that showed off his strong arms and torso, and his ankles peeked out from the cuffs of his perfectly-fitted red pants. "Rachel," Kurt hissed in a whisper, "oh my god…"

"Kurt, leave him be," Rachel whispered back. "This isn't a club or something – don't go chasing off my customer!"

"First of all, it's offensive that you think my approaching him would be enough to send him running for the hills. And second of all, it's not like I'm going to jump him between the racks. I just want to talk to him." He hesitated for a moment, as if unsure whether to continue. Rachel gave him a pointed look, and he relented. "I saw him last week at the library at school – he just transferred. I tried to walk up to him and say hello, but I chickened out and then he was gone. I've been kicking myself ever since. But he's here now and I've got another shot. I have an idea..."

"You don't even know if he's 'on your team' Kurt," she tried to argue, but was met with an incredulous stare. Rachel sighed and said, "Fine, but try not to scare him off before he has a chance to buy something." Kurt rolled his eyes but leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Then, straightening himself and primping a little, he made his way over.

xoxoxo

The two men spent the next hour wandering around the store together, looking at everything from vintage bowties to designer jackets and vests. Kurt helped Blaine pick out an argyle sweater, a Marc Jacobs jacket, and a rat-pack-style vintage fedora just for fun. Eventually, Blaine checked his watch and said, "Oh my gosh, Kurt (they'd exchanged names, of course), I didn't realize how long I'd been here!"

Kurt's countenance fell a bit. "Am I keeping you? Do you need to go?" he asked, trying to mask his disappointment.

"No, but Kurt, I've been keeping _you_ all this time. You must have work to do or other customers to help. I'm so sorry for monopolizing your time. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he began to blush. "Um, yeah, about that, Blaine" he stammered, "um, I don't actually work here?" unintentionally making his statement sound like a question in his state of nervousness.

Blaine looked confused. "You don't…then why…" Blaine trailed off, looking at Kurt and suddenly realizing he looked familiar.

An awkward pause ensued. In the absence of conversation, the silence was filled by the music playing overhead – an old Johnny Mathis song that Blaine loved.

 _Chances are, 'cause I wear a silly grin  
The moment you come into view;  
Chances are you think that I'm in love with you_

Kurt blushed under Blaine's scrutiny. He'd been so brave so far, but now his confidence was beginning to slip. Taking a deep breath, he answered Blaine's question: "I saw you at school last week and I thought you were gorgeous but I couldn't bring myself to talk to you and I've been kicking myself ever since and then I saw you walk in here and I begged Rachel - she's my roommate - to let me come over here and help you out like I worked here and maybe I could get up the nerve to ask you out for a cup of coffee or something," he rushed out in one huge run-on sentence.

Blaine smiled softly, reaching a hand out and touching Kurt's elbow, feeling that it might calm and steady him. "You saw me at school and wanted to talk to me?" he asked, and Kurt silently nodded, afraid of opening his mouth again for fear something else ridiculous would fall out, and also trying to keep from squealing like a little kid because Blaine was touching him.

 _Just because my composure sort of slips  
The moment that your lips meet mine,  
Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine_

 _In the magic of moonlight,  
When I sigh "hold me close, dear"  
Chances are you believe  
The stars that fill the skies are in my eyes_

Standing close, Kurt found himself getting lost in Blaine's honey-colored eyes. Those eyes widened suddenly in realization. "I've seen you!" Blaine exclaimed, squeezing Kurt's elbow in excitement. "I don't know how I didn't recognize you, but I've seen you in the library, and in the halls, and once in the cafeteria. You should have come and talked to me," he said, then he lowered his eyes as he added shyly, "I wanted you to." He looked back up to see Kurt smiling broadly.

 _Guess you feel you'll always be  
The one and only one for me  
And if you think you could,_

"So," Kurt said tentatively, "if I did ask you to go for that cup of coffee, or for dinner maybe, do you think you'd want to go?"

Blaine stepped a little closer to give his answer –

 _Well, chances are your chances are awfully good!  
The chances are your chances are awfully good!_

It turned out the items being sold in the store weren't the only ones getting second chances that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't Want to Miss a Thing

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 12:_ _"_ _Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith._ _Not a personal favorite song (sorry!) but I like the idea._ _Set directly following the end of "The First Time" after Blaine and Kurt's, um, you know…_ _first time_ _…_

The house was quiet. Blaine lay still on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he had done so many sleepless nights in his room over the years. Tonight was different, though. He wasn't awake because he was frightened, or upset, or sad, or worried. He was awake because he was happy. Perfectly, blissfully content in a way he couldn't have imagined. The other difference between this night and the others was that he wasn't alone this time.

Sleeping peacefully beside him was his beloved Kurt, whose head was nestled close to Blaine's and whose arm was draped across Blaine's chest. Blaine turned his gaze from the ceiling over to his boyfriend and marveled once again at the turn of events that had caused their paths to cross. He never dreamed that day when the stranger stopped him on the stairway that he had at that moment found the love of his life.

As Blaine watched Kurt at rest, he couldn't help but reach over to brush aside a stray lock of hair that had fallen across Kurt's forehead. The slight movement was just enough to waken Kurt, who began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he took a moment to focus and remember where he was. Then he looked into Blaine's eyes and gave him a sleepy smile. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," Blaine whispered back, turning his body toward Kurt and leaning in to gently kiss him. "I'm sorry that I woke you, baby," he said. Kurt blushed a little at the endearment, one which had been introduced earlier in the evening.

"That's okay. It's nice to wake up next to you," Kurt answered, snuggling closer to Blaine. "You don't look like you just woke up – weren't you asleep?"

"No, not yet," he said. Kurt raised his head to look over Blaine's shoulder at the clock on the nightstand, which read 2:15 a.m. He returned to his pillow and continued, "Sweetie, you have to get some sleep," he said, his voice laced with concern.

"I know, but I…" he paused.

"But what?"

"You'll think it's weird, Kurt."

Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's arm soothingly. "Blaine," he admonished, "come on. Tell me."

Blaine sighed, unable to resist the warmth in Kurt's eyes. "I just didn't want to miss anything by falling asleep," he finally blurted out.

"Miss anything? Blaine, it's the middle of the night. What exactly do you think you will miss?" Kurt inquired in an indulgent tone.

"This," he answered, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "You. Being with you tonight has been incredible, Kurt. And I don't just mean the sex," Kurt quirked an eyebrow at that comment, and Blaine hurried on, "no, no, don't get me wrong. I _loved_ that part of it. Trust me," he slipped his hand down Kurt's back and pulled him flush against his body to emphasize his point. "But just being close to you, opening up emotionally to you like that, Kurt…I've never felt so loved and safe and strong all at the same time. And once I fall asleep, it will suddenly be morning and I'll have to get up and leave your side and it will all be over." Blaine's voice had become quiet and vulnerable as he spoke.

Kurt wiped away a tear from his own eye before speaking. "You never cease to amaze me with the way you express exactly what I'm feeling better than I ever could," he answered. "But you don't have to worry, Blaine. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here, in your life, in the morning, and the next morning, and the next after that. Tonight was the most special night of my life," he said, carding his fingers through Blaine's curls, "but this isn't an ending. It's just the beginning."

Blaine kissed Kurt once more, slowly and deeply. Before things could get too heated, Kurt pulled away, kissing Blaine's cheek, nose, and forehead while Blaine closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. "Now," Kurt chided, "you need to get some sleep, mister. You've had quite a busy day, _and night_ ," he added with emphasis, "and you have to be ready to take that stage again tomorrow night. Rachel will have my head on a spike if her Tony isn't ready to go when the curtain goes up. It's okay. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I don't know if I _can_ sleep, Kurt," Blaine muttered.

Kurt quietly shifted on the bed, pulling away from Blaine just a little to turn onto his back. He tapped his shoulder and then opened his arms in invitation. Blaine shuffled over, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and wrapping his arm around Kurt while Kurt enveloped him in his embrace. Kurt began to slowly rub his hand in circles lightly on Blaine's arm, hoping to lull him to sleep with the repetitive, gentle movement. Within minutes, he heard Blaine's breath become shallow and even. Glancing down, he grinned to see his love's face calm and peaceful in sleep. Kurt rested his head back on his pillow and followed him into sleep shortly thereafter. He had to be well-rested for tomorrow as this new phase of his relationship with Blaine began – he wanted to make sure not to miss a moment of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Can You Feel the Love Tonight

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 13: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John._ _I am writing this author's note before I begin writing the story, as always, only this time, I have NO idea what this story is going to be._ _Let's start typing and see what happens, shall we?_ _*Sits and stares at cruel blinking cursor and blank screen.*_ _Oh, and PS for those of you who have been reading along – I did a double-post of Chapters 11 and 12, so you might have missed 11 ("Chances Are") when it posted._ _Hope you go back and check it out!_

Blaine sat at the small upright piano in the apartment, just as he had done every evening at this time for the past two weeks. He paused for a moment in thought and, coming to a decision, flexed his fingers before placing them in position on the keys and beginning to play. He swayed slightly, his mouth turning up at the corners as he remembered the first time he and Kurt had watched this movie together. The brief instrumental introduction was coming to an end, and he started to sing softly.

 _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

They'd just been kids at Dalton, hanging out with some of the Warblers for a movie night in Blaine's dorm room. He and Kurt had only been dating for a couple of weeks, and it was all still so new and overwhelming. Blaine hadn't been sure how comfortable Kurt would be with showing affection in front of the other guys, so he'd kept his hands to himself and waited for Kurt to take the lead. They'd been sitting close to one another for most of the movie, but when this song came on, Kurt had moved almost imperceptibly closer and very slowly laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've come this far_

 _And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

It had been the first of many firsts for the couple, but Blaine had never forgotten it. He knew what Kurt had been through; how others had tried to break his will and his spirit; how he'd built up walls around his heart just to survive. But in that moment, with that one gesture, Kurt had started to dismantle those walls just a little and allow Blaine the chance to love him. It would take years for those walls to come down completely, with a couple of very painful delays along the way.

 _There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

 _And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've come this far_

That evening seemed so long ago, though it really had only been what, five or six years? They had worked their way through the heartaches and the problems, realizing that the love they that bound them together was stronger than anything that tried to pull them apart.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

As the last notes of the piano reverberated in the apartment and faded to silence, they were replaced by the sound of a single pair of hands clapping. Blaine smiled and bowed his head slightly towards the iPad that was sitting on the piano in front of him. On the screen, Kurt smiled broadly back at him.

"That was beautiful, Blaine," he said, a little catch in his voice. "You're a stinker, though," he added. "You know what that song does to me." He quickly brushed away a tear that escaped from the corner of his eye.

"I know, Kurt, I know," Blaine said, his voice quiet. "I feel the same way. At least I waited until the last night to do this one." He tried to beg forgiveness with his tried-and-true puppy dog eyes.

Kurt shook his head and huffed out a laugh. "Just you wait until I get home tomorrow."

"I'm counting the seconds, baby," Blaine said with a bit more emotion than he intended. Kurt had been away in Ohio for two weeks helping his dad, who had had another health scare. Thankfully, Burt had recovered enough to Kurt's satisfaction for him to feel comfortable leaving. Kurt had insisted that Blaine stay home in New York so as not to miss time during his final semester of school. The separation of the still relatively-newly wedded couple had been difficult, to put it mildly, but Blaine had come up with the idea of singing to Kurt every night during their Skype talks. If he couldn't be there to hug Kurt physically, he could at least do it vocally.

"I'm counting them too, love," Kurt answered. "Well," he continued, glancing off-camera towards a clock, "I should probably let you go. You should know, however, that you've spoiled me a little with this singing to me every night before we go to sleep," he teased. "I might just have to have you continue that little tradition once I get home."

Blaine smiled once more, saying, "I think that can be arranged."

 _A/N: Okay, I truly do not know where this storyline came from. I had a couple of random thoughts about what to write, but none of them were this. Funny how the muse works sometimes. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	14. Chapter 14

Everything

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2016 – Day 14: "Everything" by Michael Buble._ _Well, kids, here we are – last day of the challenge and I did them all (yay me!)._ _I really enjoyed writing these, and hope you enjoyed reading them._ _This last fic is set sometime in Season 2 when Kurt was attending Dalton._ _Let's say it is just before little Pavarotti meets his untimely end, and maybe Blaine is starting to get an inkling of his feelings for Kurt._ _Maybe._ _A little._ _I was inspired by Kurt's line in "Silly Love Songs": You know my coffee order; we sing flirty duets…_

"Hey there, stranger," Blaine said as he walked into the room where Kurt was studying. He knew Kurt made a habit of coming to this room to do his homework – it was the place he'd found him around Christmastime when they'd sung "Baby It's Cold Outside," after all.

"You know, if you continue to make a habit of coming in here to interrupt me, I'm going to have to find a new study place," Kurt replied saucily. Despite his protest, he seemed all too willing to slam his textbook closed and turn his attentions to the object of his (still unrequited) affections.

"Sorry," Blaine halfheartedly apologized, "but I am afraid your particular skills are required, and Warbler business trumps all, you know."

Kurt dramatically lifted his eyes to the ceiling as sighed as Blaine walked over, leaning against the back of the couch that was across from the chair where Kurt sat. "Ok, what is it this time?"

"The new selection for our upcoming competition – I'm having a little trouble rehearsing by myself, and wondered if you'd let me sing it to you? It's easier with an audience," he said with a hopeful look.

"You are such a ham," Kurt answered, shaking his head but rising from his chair. He looked around and asked, "Where's the CD player for your background music this time?"

Blaine stood from his position against the couch as well and offered his arm to Kurt, who blushed slightly but took it. "I thought I'd just play it on the piano this time, if that's all right with you," he smiled, leading Kurt across the room to the upright in the opposite corner. Blaine took his seat and motioned for Kurt to sit next to him, but Kurt chose to stand next to the piano instead, facing Blaine. "So you'll have an audience, remember?" he quipped.

Blaine grinned and turned his attention to the keys, playing the intro brightly. Kurt smiled, recognizing the song and swaying in time to the rhythm as Blaine started the first verse.

 _You're a falling star, you're the getaway car  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far  
You're the swimming pool on an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to say_

Kurt decided to take Blaine off guard – it was only fair since Blaine had interrupted his studying that Kurt should interrupt his performance, right? So he jumped in with the next lines. Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he laughed but kept playing without missing a beat.

 _And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you_

Oh, if Blaine only knew how true those lines were, Kurt thought, momentarily second-guessing his decision. He inclined his head toward Blaine to indicate that he should take the chorus, but Kurt still joined in with harmony almost in spite of himself.

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

There was a brief musical interlude during which Blaine looked at Kurt and said, "Some audience you are," to which Kurt quickly responded, "I can't help but pull focus." Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt the silent go-ahead to take the next verse.

 _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well  
And you light me up when you ring my bell_ _  
__You're a mystery, you're from outer space  
You're every second of every day_

They switched off without even having to communicate it, so accustomed were they to performing together. Blaine sang the next lines with an expression that made Kurt blush.

 _And I can't believe, oh that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do_

They sang the rest of the song in perfect harmony, Kurt finally coming around to sit next to Blaine, no longer able to resist the chance to be beside him.

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 _So la la la la, la la la  
So la la la la, la la la_

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Blaine looked at Kurt and sang, _You're every song..._

Kurt looked back into those hazel eyes and answered, _And I sing along…_

Blaine stilled his hands on the piano to finish the line, _'Cause you're my everything_.

The two sat frozen for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. For once, Blaine was the one who began to blush. The corners of Kurt's mouth lifted ever so slightly, partly in embarrassment, partly because he kind of liked seeing that he wasn't the only one affected by their proximity. He decided to throw a lifeline to Blaine by breaking the moment.

"Well, Mr. Lead Singer," he said briskly but teasingly, shifting on the bench slightly to put a little more space between them, "do you have a better feel for the song now?"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment longer before finding his voice and answering, "Yeah. Yeah, Kurt. I think I do."

"Good." Kurt smiled and patted Blaine's knee, then spun around on the bench to stand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some terribly boring Physics homework to attend to. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." He watched Kurt cross the room, pick up his books, and head for the door. "Kurt?" he called out just as the other boy reached for the door handle. Kurt turned around expectantly, and Blaine hesitated before saying simply, "Thanks for your help."

Kurt smiled once more, his heart skipping a beat. "Any time," he said softly, then turned and left.

Blaine stared at the closed door for a minute, feeling confused and happy and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. He turned back to the piano, vamping a little before singing again softly.

 _You're every song, and I sing along, 'cause you're my everything._

 _A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone._ _For those of you out there who are single like me, perhaps as Kurt said, this is our year._ _Hugs to you all…_


End file.
